


Challenge Day 12: Masquerade

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, Solavellanhell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Part two of the ball with Solas & Ashalle
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 6





	Challenge Day 12: Masquerade

Music filled the large hall that was crowded with invited guests. People in masks danced in pairs on the grand floor of the golden ballroom, moving in the most elegant ways. Arlathan had been abandoned for such a long time, to see it coming to live once more again was almost magical, and he was a part of it.

As was Ashalle who stood next to him like a proud goddess. She was his acknowledged future bride now, his fiancé in a way if someone wanted to say it like that.

He could not say who was happier about that fact, he or the woman whose eyes shone as bright as the ocean trough the golden wolf mask that she wore now. Her mask matched with his own, which was silver in contrast to hers. But both of them showed that they were a couple of wolves, that they took pride in that.

The Evanuris on the other part looked not as pleased as they did and Solas knew that they just played along because they were afraid of Mythals wrath that would come over them, as soon as they laid their hands on them. "I think they really like me.“ she whispered into his ear, voice dripping with sarcasm and a sassy glint in her eyes when she noticed his glance at the other 'gods' that were too haughty to mingle with the participants of the masquerade.

It made Solas chuckle with a rebellious little smirk on his lips. His expression made him appear even more wolf like. "Want to see something that will drive them mad?“ he asked, leaning into her slightly which caused his lips to brush over her neck in a soft and almost not noticeable gesture.

Her breath hitched slightly because of the subtle touch, but there was also a daring smile on her lips that answered his question. "Bring it on Fen'harel.“ she whispered back, their shoulders moving against each other in a casual brush. That was what he loved about her that much, and he could not help the fond look that lingered in his eyes for a moment.

The elven god wasted not much time as he fell on his knees in front of her, startling her alongside with the evanuris that caught the movement of their youngest member with a scoff. His hand touched the hem of her dress, brought it to his lips in order to kiss it in a subtle gesture. Solas knew that submitting to someone was something they hated and even a simple gesture like that meant weakness in the eyes of those prideful and arrogant mages.

But for him it did not matter if he was viewed that way and even though his name meant pride, it was not hard for him to fall on his knees for her. She was his equal, his heart, his home - his Vhenan - he would love her as long as he lived.

Only to her he would submit like this, because she would do the same for him.

"Let's dance ma’sal’shiral" he suggested with a smug expression on his face that showed nothing of the submissive demeanor as his posture did, showed that he didn't mind bending the knee in front of her, because she was his, as much as he belonged to her. That was what she loved so much about him, and he knew that. Her expression made it all to clear to him and it took not long for her to breathe a "Gladly ma Vhen’an’ara.“ as she took his hand to let him guide them to the dance floor.

They fell into a pace with each other, perfectly in sync while they moved to the music. Both of them lost in each others eyes for the dances that they shared. It was their evening after all and this would be a night that neither of them would forget.


End file.
